NiiSama!
by ichkak
Summary: A living Byakuya, left alone after the deaths of his human family, finds the family he sees in his dreams.


Christmas wish list - To own Bleach, but I'd settle for Byakuya, Ichigo, Kakashi and Iruka please! I wish for once I could be paid per view but I won't be and I wish that I made all yaoi lovers very happy!

* * *

The five year old sat in school and drew his picture. The teacher wondered at the child with the long dark hair and his quiet nature. She was finding it hard to bring him out of himself and decided to talk to him now whilst the class was quiet.

Dark steel eyes looked to their teacher as she crouched down beside his table and smiled at him.

"This looks like a busy picture." She looked at the colourful blobs and messy markings, the black ones must be people as they had sticky out hands and legs. Then there were larger green headed ones or blue headed ones. A boy with orange hair and tiny girl beside him. "Oh is that a castle?"

"Yes Hueco Mundo." Came his impeccable accent.

"Oh, I see. And these people?"

"Death Gods, they are fighting the Hollows. The Hollows have holes in them making them hollow see. It's a war and that man was killed by him." He pointed to a figure laying on the floor and then the boy with ginger hair. "But he killed me." He pointed to another figure on the floor she frowned wanting to get off that idea. It was not usual for children to talk of themselves dying.

"So who is that one?" She pointed to the smaller figure.

"My sister. She married him." He pointed back to the ginger haired figure.

"Your sister!" She had to give him credit for his imagination, the idea may be gloomy but it beat mummy and daddy outside our house thing. She knew he didn't have a real sister, he was an only child since his mother passed away when he was born. "You'd like that would you to have a sister?"

"I had one before I came here."

"What to London?" His father was a military man and now a diplomat from the Japanese Embassy and they had only arrived here three months ago.

"No to the world. I haven't been here before, I used to just live in the other place."

….

Byakuya now 21 stared at the picture he'd drawn all those years ago in London and his father had framed. That was another memory. His father was killed in a car bombing. He'd waved goodbye to his son who stood at the doorway watching him leave for work and as soon as the car engine started there was a sound louder than Byakuya had ever thought possible and his fathers car exploded into pieces, flames licked at the distorted remains and a hand landed on the front door step.

Byakuya shuddered. He'd never rid himself of that image.

It was no surprise to him that he remembered his previous life. He had lived with that memory too. He could see ghosts and the odd shingigami that bolted over the town where he had now settled. At 21 his fathers trusts had all opened up to him and he was a free agent to do as he wanted. One quick shrug of his life meant stripping away all the dignitary crap that went with belonging to the Kuchiki family – the living Kuchiki family – and their governesses & tutors and guards. He's escaped with some devious back peddling to find out more about his previous life and headed for Karakura town to see if any characters he dreamt about still existed.

...

With a vague sense of dread Byakuya looked at the address on the piece of paper he'd written on and then at the clinic its doors clearly shut for the day. He rounded the side of the house and moved towards the residential door and swallowed as he knocked.

"Yeah?" A woman in her fourties opened the door and gave him a once over. He looked at her dark hair and attitude and wondered if he remembered her name right.

"Karin, I'm looking for Rukia." Karin must have been right as her mouth dropped open and she looked at the young man in his designer gear and shook her head in disbelief.

"Fuck, it can't be…Byakuya?" Damn he looked the spit of him if not. He nodded. "Well don't you always land on your feet, lookie at the swanky gear."

"Rukia?"

"Oh well, you best come in." She gestured with her head. "They're both off getting a Hollow but they'll be back."

Byakuya walked into the modest house and followed Karin into the living area. Three pairs of eyes looked round from the table and the eldest of which jumped up.

"Your boyfriends get younger and younger Karin!" The man shouted and she thumped the man with a hard with a fist to the chin.

"He's not my boyfriend you stupid goat!"

Byakuya looked at the other female who could have only been the other twin, her softer features and long wavy hair looked none to dissimilar to the poster of a woman on the wall and she was just as beautiful. One last person, was a petite girl of his age, sleek black hair that slinked down her back, her outfit a violet to match her stunning eyes and a face that looked still even more familiar. Something else tugged at his memory and he felt a strange compulsion to grab hold of who ever that was and not let go ever.

Footsteps came heavily down the stairs along with the sound of bickering. He figured they'd never use any other entrance that the window to Ichigo's old room.

"Well if you had just kept quiet and let me…"

"I told you to stay out if it midget!" The pair walked into the room and Byakuya watched as Ichigo ruffled his daughters hair and laughed. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Ichigo." Rukia tugged on her husbands sleeve her gaze firmly placed in Byakuya's.

"Holy shit. It can't be…Byakuya?"

"Nii-sama?" Rukia looked at the young version of her brother and knew, just knew it was.

"I've been looking for you Rukia." He didn't quite make a smile, but his eyes were warm and his mouth tilted just enough to give the hint.

"This is just…this is… oh my god…Byakuya." Rukia began to cry and Ichigo shoved her bodily forward.

"You two can hug you know." He said gesturing with his shoulder for Byakuya to move forward. Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement of the mans wisdom and wrapped his arms tightly around his sister.

"I never forgot you. I never lost any memories." Byakuya said to her crying face.

"Well, Byakuya, I guess you'd want to know you're an Uncle. This is…" Ichigo began to speak.

"Hisana?" Byakuya found the name sliding from his lips and the girl looked at him surprised, how did he guess her name?

"You know I don't think that…" Ichigo began, he could see that look in Byakuya's eyes. "But I guess we never knew her before."

* * *

Well? There you have it. One shot wonder!


End file.
